Rain Against
by S J Smith-Evil Little Dog
Summary: After a fight with Winry, Edward's standing in the rain.


**Title:** Rain Against

**Author:** S J Smith-Evil_Little_Dog

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer: **If I had a dollar for every time I wrote a disclaimer, I still wouldn't have enough money to buy FMA. *sniff*

**Summary: **After a fight with Winry, Edward's standing in the rain.

* * *

It's raining, but he doesn't want to take those last few steps, to walk to the door, to knock on it. The water drowning his head feels like it's falling straight out of Briggs, trickling down his spine like icicles. When he goes to that door, when he knocks, when the door opens, he doesn't know what he'll find.

He's the only one outside in this weather. Everyone else is smart enough to be inside, out of the rain. He hears no other sounds but the drumming of the rain and the rushing of water. Standing in a gutter, his shoes are soaked, his flesh foot is frozen, and he's probably risking rust on his automail. Still, he doesn't move.

Over three months ago, he'd left Rush Valley, because of an argument. Not totally because of an argument, because Mustang had seen something, and wanted him to check it out. So, he'd thrown some clothes and a journal in his bag, and gotten ready to hare off, rushing downstairs so fast, he'd nearly tripped down them. Winry had popped out of the exam room, frowning, and that frown deepened when she saw his bag.

"Where are you going?"

He'd plucked the letter out of his mouth, waving it at her. "Mustang." Realizing that was the last thing he should've said, or at least, he should've opened with something other than the man's name, he'd pulled up short.

Winry folded her arms, her expression thunderous. "What's he asking for this time, Ed?"

"Winry," he opened his hands, placating.

Her voice was considerably sharper. "Edward."

"Look, it's just a short trip, over to Ishval, and maybe north a little, but it's not going to take very long. And it's not dangerous!" When had he needed to start telling her those things? Before, she took it all in stride. Before, he reminded himself, they weren't married. "Winry, I'll be back before you even have a chance to miss me."

The muscle in her jaw flexed, and she didn't relax her stance. Turning, she pulled the door to her exam room closed, giving Edward a glimpse of a young man in the room, craning to see better. He'd been glad Winry blocked the view, then she stepped right up in his face, her eyes crackling and her brow furrowing deeper. Holding up her hand, she began ticking off fingers. "The last time you went on one of that man's trips, you came back missing your automail, with your arm in a sling, a concussion, and two broken ribs. Ed!" She'd searched his eyes. "I know you have to do things, but, can they at least wait until Al's home, to go with you?"

"Winry, it can't wait," he'd said, insistent, his free hand fisting. "How would you feel, if – if someone needed your help? You'd go."

The look she gave him, Edward hadn't quite been able to decipher. Pity? Anger? "I," she said, slapping her chest, "wouldn't be in danger."

Edward had taken a deep breath, swallowing hard. "Winry." Forcing his hand to unclench, he'd tried to cup her cheek. She'd jerked away.

"Go," she'd muttered, turning away from him, reaching for the door to the exam room. Winry had vanished through the door before he could unfreeze himself again to touch her shoulder.

He'd tried to call, picked up a receiver more times than he could count. And each time, he'd set it down again, without dialing the numbers. Now, now that he is back, he isn't sure he can make it to the door. He doesn't know how Winry will be. Will she welcome him home, or will she see him, and close the door in his face?

Edward takes a deep breath. This is his house, too, even if sometimes, he feels like the interloper, that he doesn't belong in Rush Valley. But Winry is here, and he'd promised to give her the time she needs to finish her training.

So few promises he's made, and he's managed to keep from breaking any of them. He isn't going to start now. Steeling himself, he walks to the door, testing the knob, finding it unlocked. He opens the door and steps through it, shoes squishing on the hard floor. Rain rattles on the tin roof, making it sound even louder inside than out, but even that wouldn't be loud enough to block the noise of Winry's tool shop, if she were working.

Frowning, Edward takes off his shoes, his socks sloshing on the concrete floor. He hisses softly, glancing around, trying to figure out where Winry might be. Finally spotting a light upstairs, he starts the climb.

Automail doesn't sneak, and Edward doesn't bother to try to disguise his tread. The door to the rooms above the shop opens, and Winry peers out, her hair falling loose around her shoulders. Edward licks his lips, offering her a faint, hopeful smile. "I'm back."

Winry rushes down the stairs and into his arms, securing his welcome home.

* * *

~ _end_ ~


End file.
